William did 24 more squats than Luis around noon. William did 26 squats. How many squats did Luis do?
Explanation: William did 26 squats, and Luis did 24 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $26 - 24$ squats. He did $26 - 24 = 2$ squats.